


Something Beautiful

by FinchWritings (AceFromOuterSpace)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFromOuterSpace/pseuds/FinchWritings
Summary: When the world's changed so much you can lose sight of who you are. Sometimes that person is lost forever but sometimes a little trust can bloom into Something Beautiful.A year after the Radiation Explosion of the Australian Outback, the Vishkar Corporation is in the search of the cause as well as some possible underground dealings.





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> ****Archive Warnings may change based on chapter****

         The faint smell of gasoline fills the air as the heat of the day slowly erupts through the room. The small fan in the corner of the room stutters loudly. Abruptly it comes to a stop. He reaches towards the wall and grabs a piece of chalk, his darkened fingers itching to crush it between them. He rolls onto his side with a dusty cloud taking shape from the movement. Slowly he draws then places the powdery chalk back where it belonged.

        A silhouetted city sat in the distance. The loud and bustling booms of omnics forced to fight rings through the air. He rolls onto his back and lets out a dried up sigh. The air around him is heavy with odors and what he believes to be chemicals. The roof is filled with cracks and holes where sunlight constantly takes advantage of its welcome. He focuses his hearing on the wind. It blows softly and the sound of sand rolling across the floor is faint but apparent. He sits up, eyes still closed, and places his foot cautiously on the floor of his little wooden shack. He can feel the grains of sand and the coarseness of the wood. He opens his eyes, checking for the shells and casings of last night’s experiment and the scraps that he had collected from the week before. Everything was there. His eyes searched until he reached down and picked up his single worn down boot.

       He pulled out the bandages placed inside and began to wrap his leg. The bandage was an off-white with many stains and needed to be replaced but such a thing is hard to come by while scavenging. They can be ripped, sometimes too short, or even covered in blood. The bandage he had worked just fine and though stained and smelly, it was still usable. He poured the few grains of sand that managed to reach the inside of the boot on to the ground and then pulled the shoe over his bandaged foot. It was a large fit but being too large it fit nicely over the thick bandage that covered his leg. He then reached down and pulled out his prosthetics, first his arm and then his leg. He had built them himself after a good year of gathering scraps. How he was able to manage to even travel without them, he no longer could remember. Nor could he remember how he came to be without his real limbs but life here just seems to come with such dangers.

     After carefully fitting his arm on, he curled each finger to test that his neurological sensor did not need repair or replacement. Then his leg was attached. Unlike his prosthetic arm, his leg did not require information from the brain as it was spring loaded and therefore just needed a shift in weight to get moving. He stood. Balanced. His leg gave a slight hiss of air and then with a sudden moment of heavy pressure, it clicked and he walked. His fingertips touched the door softly at first. Then his hand shoved it aside, pushing it through the sand and allowing the bright sunlight of the wasteland to consume him. He turned away and closed his eyes to shield himself from the brightness of it all for a moment. Then he turned, grabbed the patchwork sac that rested along the side of the shack and began his day trek towards the smoggy haze of Junkertown.


End file.
